Broken Reality
by Kiryu Leah
Summary: Kanda's Last mission gain him four little secrets, four little girls who are running wild like mice around stealing from the red bunny and trying to gain a edible mother... Yullen, maybe lucky and some crack in it... I know the summary sucks lol


**Disclaimer:  
**D.gray-man isn't mine, I only own the calendars, manga, keychain and necklace of them i bought with hard earned money... so don't sue me x.x

Leah: be nice... is my first Fanfic T.T, plus english is my second language soooo...  
Lavi: In any case n.n...  
Leah: yes?  
Lavi: I will kill you :)  
Leah: n.n... WAIT?! WHAT?! WHY?!  
Lavi: this answer your question ¬.¬ -pointing his bunny-boy costume-  
Leah: errr... You look good...well gotta go, bye!!!! -she start running with her laptop-

**Note:** dedicated to all my friends... criticism is welcome by the way

**

* * *

**

**Broken Reality**  
_**Prologue:  
**Four little secrets_

* * *

Kanda eye twitched, he didn't like it one bit, Linali was kicking out the life of Komui who was crying and screaming to be innocent... Kanda got up and left his report in the desk, everybody assumed he was leaving because of the ruckus...

How wrong they are...

After he closed the door, he went directly to his room... If you put a little more attention you can see he was almost running... Lavi and Allen were coming from the dinning area when they saw a black blur and a gust of wind pass in front of them... You see all started a few weeks before and just in the middle of a mission...

* * *

-Start Flashback-

* * *

In a town of Lombardia near Val Camonica... 

The finders were dead by now, Kanda was alone protecting the innocence, his steps faltering after the blood lost and his sight wasn't clear... From faraway he could still see the castle, he hated to leave the job unfinished but the innocence was always first... After a few trees he cursed, he was in front of the lake, he was avoiding Endine because he would be easy to spot, in that moment Mugen started to shine...

Kanda was surprised, he could see clearly that a barrier was around a part of the lake... He didn't know how but seconds later he was inside the lake, he was falling and mugen and the other innocense separate from him, it was like they were stopped from going farther... The moonlight rays in the water was the last thing he saw before falling into the darkness...

Four hours later...

Kanda wake up, he flinched at the pain in his back, something was moving under him... He stand up fast and noticed that he was missing mugen when he tried to reach it... He watched the spot where he was lying, only small pieces of something white where there, until he felt it, something climbing in his back, he took out his coat fast and throw it aside... Four lumps were moving under it, then a black haired head get out... next was two white haired ones and finally another black haired one...

"papa?" said the last one

"is otou-san" said the first one

"oh..." the two white haired ones said-

Kanda was looking at four really small girls, they were barely half the size of his hand... each one was wearing around her body a ribbon... The four were looking at him, raised their arms and said with a really sweet voice...

"Otou-san!!"

* * *

- End Flashback-

* * *

He opened his room door, he looked around... He though for a second and went to the bathroom, inside in the sink were the girls, they were taking a bubble bath with the soap... 

"Papa!!" the four said delighted

"Did you eat Komui's paperwork again?"

One black cloud appeared over each girl head when they lowered their eyes, one the white heads who has shining black eyes started to whispered..

"We are sorry otou-san" She started to hiccup keeping the tears from flowing

Kanda sighed, before taking the four girls out of the water, the four were almost going to break on tears, they were curling against each other waiting for a scream or something... but Kanda said softly to them...

_"Just next time, go and steal something from the kitchen"_

* * *

Preview: 

"Just shut the..." Kanda then noticed the murals around the place, a cross symbol was in the middle of one mural and many holes with different symbols, one of the holes was shining... He walked to it ignoring the crying girls, inside the hole was another innocence that was trapped inside... "What place is this one"  
"This place is we-where -snif- the pieces of his heart was hiding... -hic- last time" said Hoshi "But now is shattered... that piece keep us safe until your arrival papa... -snif-"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Lavi? What happened to your hair?" Allen was starting to giggle with Linali "you look like something tried to chew your hair" Allen said before bursting into a full laugh  
"Haha, I won't smile if i was you Allen, since I hear all the dango disappeared" Lavi said in an evil tone while Allen paled  
"Those mice..." Allen started to said with dark eyes and a burning aura "Will paid with their life" Kanda who hear everything from his spot closed his eyes  
"Didn't I tell you to never let yourselves be seen" Kanda whispered to the mice hiding under his coat

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"You know Kuran-chan" Hoshi said looking to the wall "Will be easier if we just write down things that papa likes"  
" Papa is complicated, how we will find a mama if he hates almost everything" Hime said while inserting a green thread to the needle  
"Well, papa like to eat beansprouts..." Kira said "and we hear him call someone moyashi..."  
"Do you think papa will eat him" Hime said blinking cutely while sewing the green fabric  
"Unless is that kind of eating..." Kuran said before all four blushed and looked at Kanda when he came out of the shower  
"Otou-san is a pervert!" Kanda sweatdropped while his daughters started to rant about soba and miso

* * *

Author notes:

Leah: damn that's a long preview -drinking a frapuccino- maybe longer than the prologue...  
Waitress: over there cutie -pointing to Leah-  
Lavi: ¬.¬ Leah-chan?  
Leah: I guess you found about the deal?  
Lavi: Why did you sell me T.T? I'm not your usagi?  
Leah: Tiki promise me pictures, who will say no -just then Leah's table was sliced- sorry gotta run -she dodged Lavi and start running-  
Kanda: Where the fuck she is?  
Lavi: o.O What did she do?  
Kanda: she burned my underwear ¬.¬  
Lavi: O.o she is brave or plain stupid

* * *


End file.
